Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{9}}{3^{11}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{3^{9}}{3^{11}} = 3^{9-11}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{9}}{3^{11}}} = 3^{-2}} $